Of Demons, Seals, and Wizards
by MomoTessen
Summary: Follow Harry, Naruto, & Sasuke as they embark in a journey to escape Voldemort, Dumbledore, and various assassins. AU Harry Potter/Naruto crossover with demons thrown here and there for some spice and humor! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, I'm back after three months of no response... if you are a fan of _Difference In Magic_ go to my profile about what I'm going to do with it... So, this is a new story, this time a Naruto/HP crossover (I seem to like x-overs).

This is just a trial... if you guys don't like it then I'll put it down after three chapters ('cause that's how much I have typed...)

Summary: This is an AU in which Harry never went to Hogwarts or grew up with the Dursleys. He grew up in several places but most importantly in the Hidden Countries in theNaruto-verse. Follow Harry as he embarks on a journey to avoid Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the various assassins that want him dead. Naruto and Sasuke will accompany him as well as several 'rogue' Order members and Death Eaters. Hilarity ensues as Sirius gets hit upside the head by Remus and anyone else who finds his humor funny.

There might be very slight Dumbledore bashing... though I still love him and will more than likely have him repent for all he did by feeding him to a demon or something heinous like that, or maybe I will make him the clueless grandfather figure that didn't know what he was getting into. Sighs

As I said before: this is just a trial run and if you want more then give me ideas to feed my muse so that I can keep on going.

We start the scene in Germany. It's in a very small town filled with kind people and adorable children. Four people were currently walking through one of the dirt covered streets. They didn't seem so out of place to the towns' people. They saw strange people come and go to the town on various occasions, all looking for adventure in the castle that was just up the hill from the town.

The strange people that came to observe the castle never made it far, though. Due to the fact that many were too afraid to go past a certain point, the castle had not been entered since after the incident not that long ago. Even then, the doors to the castle were only opened once and the person who managed to go in was never heard from again.

The four people entered the local inn and were slightly surprised to find that everything was as quiet as it was. It was only seven o'clock and the sun had not set yet. Everyone turned to look at the four new people and some hid smiles while others went back to what they were previously doing. It was obvious that some of the people in the inn were here for the same thing that they were there for, everyone always was.

One of the men, sitting on one of the stools on the bar, looked up at them and smirked. "You folks must be here for the ghost kid, ja?"

The four people looked at the man and nodded. The man motioned for them to sit on the stools beside him. "The name's Michi."

The men nodded and looked ahead of them.

"I suppose you've already heard all the stories from the towns' people, ja?" Michi got a nod from the rest of the bar. "Well, you won't learn anything if you just hear from someone else..." the others around the bar nodded in agreement."The weird stuff starts happening at sunset."

"What kind of stuff?" a person said in the corner.

"First, it's the music--"

One of the men beside Michi shifted in his seat and then stood, followed by the others. They didn't hear Michi tell the rest of the tale to the people in the bar as they were too busy trying to make their way to the castle.

One of them put his hood down and looked at the others. He had silver-blonde hair that framed his face and cold silver eyes. The others around him put down their hoods as well. One of them had black hair and coal black eyes, the other, beside him, had long black hair and mischievous blue eyes. The last of the group was a man with a kind smile and golden brown hair; his eyes were a beautiful amber color that made his hair seem darker.

"Do you think there's an actual ghost here, Severus?" the man with the amber eyes asked as they made their way to the castle.

The man with the coal black eyes didn't answer and just kept moving forward as the blue eyed man shifted his speed so that he was behind the group. He sped up then and walked beside the amber eyed man. "It could be that the kids play tricks on the town... I mean, Muggles have those recording things and devices that work like the _sonorus_. So, it could probably be a kid playing a prank."

"That's doubtful," the blonde man said as he shifted his hair out of the way of his eyes. "This has been going on since that kid disappeared nearly a decade ago. A prank couldn't have lasted that long."

Severus didn't acknowledge them and just kept walking through the worn path that would lead them to their destination. It seemed that a lot people came to visit the castle, but very few manage to get very far. He noticed this as he stopped and noticed that the path was completely gone. He looked back and the path was there but then he looked forward and it wasn't. The castle doors were just thirty meters in front of them and the path was completely gone.

"I suppose this is where everyone chickened out," the blue eyed man said as he stood next to Severus and inspected their surroundings. He looked up at the moon and looked over to the amber eyed man who was looking ahead of him with a serene look in his face. He looked back at the moon and a shadow caught his eyes. "What's that?"

The others looked up and had to move forwards to get a better look. That's when they heard the music and the laughter. They were too busy looking around them that they didn't notice the shadow move away.

"We might as well see this ghost," Severus grumbled as he stepped forward. He took a step back as if he were being pushed back. "There's a barrier. That's why no one could move forward from this point."

The amber eyed man put his hand in front of him and felt an invisible wall pushing back at him. He pushed farther into the barrier and felt his entire body go cold as if he weren't wearing clothes during winter. He stepped back quickly and away from the barrier as he tried to get his core temperature back to a normal degree. "It won't be easy to break it."

"Especially with that girl laughing," the blue eyed man grumbled and the others looked at him as if he were insane.

"What girl, Sirius?" the amber eyed man looked at him as if he held the answers to everything.

The blue eyed man shrugged and pointed ahead of them to where a nine year old girl stood. She had a rather pretty red dress from much earlier centuries and long blonde hair that was tied with a bow. Her hair cascaded down her back in curls and she looked at them all with a smile as they tried to move into the barrier.

"Where did she come from?" the blonde asked as he stared at the little girl he grabbed his wand from his holster to get ready for a fight.

Sirius shrugged and just stared at the girl as she started to _glide_ towards them. "Maybe she's the ghost that everyone was talking about... or the kid that disappeared, except she died and is now a ghost, or a vampire. What do you think, Remus?"

The amber eyed man shook his head. "She's not from this century. The possibility of her being a ghost is high. As to her being the child that disappeared... it can't be possible because the child that disappeared was male."

"Maybe he liked to dress up... little kids like that kind of thing," Sirius shrugged as he too took out his wand.

The girl stared at them and curtsied like a young lady should. She held her head high and smiled at them. "What brings you here, travelers?" her voice sounded like an echo and extremely loud in the quiet of the night.

The others did not seem to be eager to start talking so Remus stepped forward and bowed at the waist. "We are here looking for answers."

"To what questions?" the girl said as she looked at him with a smile.

"A boy disappeared from the town a couple of years ago... do you, perhaps, know of what became of him?" Remus asked as the others looked on.

The girl smiled and she floated a foot off the ground for a second before settling back down. "Mayhap, you'll be able to describe this boy."

Remus looked thoughtful for a second and nodded. "Well, he has green eyes and black hair... that is all I know of him."

The girl giggled and the sound resounded throughout the space in various echoes. "Does this boy share any relations with you?"

Remus sighed and shook his head in the negative. "No... The boy that disappeared might not be the one whom we are looking for."

"Is there anything special about the one who you seek? No one would go to such lengths for a child that is not theirs."

Remus looked at the girl and then over to the doors beyond her. "The boy that we're looking for is very special. He has a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead... Maybe you've heard of him through other people."

"Ah yes... You seek the Lightning Childe," the girl said as her smile never faulted. "Though, I must admit that he is no longer a child."

"So, you've seen him?" Sirius asked excitedly as he walked over to the barrier and put his hands on it eagerly.

"Why do you seek the Lightning Childe?" the girl's head tilted to the side slightly.

"He's my godson," Sirius boasted proudly. "Of course I don't know if he knows that."

The girl let Sirius ramble on and floated a foot off the ground again and settled back down when Sirius ran out of things to say about how his godson more than likely wanted him dead.

"… not like he's met me, but he will hate me, I suppose," Sirius finished with a grimace.

The girl gave him a small smile. "That does not answer why you seek the Lightning Childe."

The blonde man stepped forward awkwardly. "We're trying to get to him before Albus Dumbledore. He is not safe in the hands of the old man."

"What makes you safe?" the girl asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Remus frowned as he himself could not answer the question. He was considered a monster in the wizarding world as well as the muggle world. He looked over to the others as they all figured out that they were not the best of people to ask this question to. One, a werewolf, shunned by everyone, another, an escaped criminal, wanted dead by both worlds, and the last two, spent most of their years after Hogwarts working for the man that wanted the Lightning Childe dead in the first place.

"We're not…" Sirius said with a sigh. "If Harry falls into Dumbledore's plans he will more than likely become a pawn. I don't want Harry to have to go through the same machinations that his parents went through; it's what led them to their deaths in the first place."

"And if the Lightning Childe were to fall under your machinations what will he be?" the girl asked with a smile.

Remus looked torn between screaming at the little ghost girl or believing the words coming out of her mouth. It was true that they wanted to keep Harry away from Dumbledore but for them to be able to do that they would have to tear him away from what he knows and shape him into a person that knows how to defend himself from both Dumbledore's control and Voldemort's desire to kill him.

Remus stepped forward and held his arms at his side. "It doesn't matter what we say or do. In the end Harry is going to be found by someone and they are going to use him for their own purposes… If Dumbledore finds him he'll make him fight off You-Know-Who. If You-Know-Who finds him then he'll be killed. There really is no positive alternative to this."

Sirius stepped up beside him and nodded his head in the affirmative. "It's true. It would be lying to say that we don't want to find Harry for our own selfish needs. We just want to hide him away from what is inevitable."

The ghost girl smiled at them. "But what if the Lightning Childe does not want to hide?"

Severus gave a soft sigh that went unheard by the others. "It would just be best to warn him of what is to come... and hope that he knows how to defend himself."

"He never asked for this," the girl said as she sat in the air patiently. "Will he believe you? What will you do if he doesn't?"

"We'll continue to do what we've been doing since his school letter was sent," the blonde man responded. "He is to be found by neither Dumbledore nor the Dark Lord."

The girl gave a small laugh and looked at them with bright eyes. "Many have come and gone asking to see the Lightning Childe, what makes you so special that you should be the ones to find him?"

"Who came asking for Potter?" Severus finally said as his aggravated state took a whole new turn.

"They range from day to day…" the girl said with a small smile. "Why last night it was an assassin from France. It's quite exciting when you think about it."

Severus glared at her. "Did you direct him to the whereabouts of Potter?"

The girl glared back at him. "Aren't you going to ask who this assassin was?"

"I'm not very much interested in this assassin. I'm interested in whether or not you told him where Potter is located," Severus growled at her as the girl shifted from her sitting position into a standing position.

"Of course not, silly," the girl said as if he were stupid. "He didn't make it past the barrier. I believe one of the local demons ate him."

"Demons?!" Sirius shrieked. "What demons?!"

The girl covered her ears and giggled at his hysteria. "Yes. The demons that live around the forest."

Remus looked over to the forest and shivered at the thought of those entire blood thirsty monsters ripping him and his friends from limb to limb. "Why can't you tell us where he is?"

"We'll just talk to him and make sure that he's properly guarded from the Death Eaters and from Dumbledore," Sirius said with a nod to the little girl.

The girl was thoughtful for a second. "Will you interfere in his life?"

"If he's happy, he's happy. I just don't want him to be used," Sirius grumbled.

The girl contemplated some more about what she was about to do. "I suppose I can tell you where he is."

"Thank you," Remus said with a sigh and a small smile.

The girl gave a bark of laughter. "A lot of good it'll do you. He hasn't been in Germany in nearly a decade."

"But you do know where he is, right?" Sirius asked eagerly.

The girl nodded. "He's in Japan."

"Japan?! Do you know how big Japan is?!" Sirius shouted again as Remus groaned beside him. "Can't you be a bit more specific?"

The girl looked up at the sky and thought about it hard. "Just look for the islands that aren't on the map. He's in one of those islands."

"You don't mean the Forbidden Islands, do you?" the blonde man asked.

The girl shrugged her small shoulders. "I've never been to Japan. It could possibly be that the Forbidden Islands are the ones that are not on the map."

"Do you know on which of the islands he's on?" Severus asked calmly as he managed to restrain his anger from exploding out on the girl.

The girl shook her head in the negative as the older man, (only by appearance), glared at her for not being much help to him and his companions.

"Thank you so much for your help," Remus said with a relieved sigh. "We appreciate it very much."

"It was no problem…" the girl said with a smile. "Do come back and visit some time." With that the little girl started to float backwards. She started to disappear when she got closer to the castle doors. The music resumed playing as well as the laughter of children. Remus gave a small smile as he heard the music playing throughout the haunted castle.

Sirius just gaped at the place where the girl was moments ago. "I suppose we have to go to Japan now. And considering how dangerous the Forbidden Islands are we need a lot of protection."

"That's just an old wives' tale, Black," the blonde man replied as they started to walk back down the path. "No one has ever been there to actually know whether or not it is dangerous."

Remus looked at the both of them and rolled his eyes. "Actually, Lucius, many have gone to the Forbidden Islands. They just never returned."

"That's very reassuring," Sirius said sarcastically and received a smack on the head for his troubles.

The blonde man smirked and directed them towards the nearest inn that was inhabited by wizards. He then directed them to his home, where they were making their headquarters.

Review... it makes me feel better as an aspiring writer. I like it when people just say that they enjoy the story... the review doesn't have to be long, it could just be one word that says 'good' or even 'stop killing the characters with your awful writing', though that latter one will make me sad (but oddly happy in getting my first flame!)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I'm pretty sure I didn't put this in the first chapter... Harry Potter belongs to Madame Rowling and Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. **

**AN:** This is the second chapter to _Of Demons_... this is dedicated to **Ditzyninja2249** who was my first reviewer... I'm posting this an hour or so after the first chapter just because of that one review that made me very happy. Also this story is dedicated to **twilight1235** who actually reads _Difference In Magic_ and is more than likely waiting patiently for the third chapter of that.

Here is the second chapter... filled with action goodness!

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" the yell coming from the rather banged up blonde didn't seem to startle anyone. As the words left his lips various clones of him started to appear in puffs of smoke all over the battle site.

One of the clones stood next to the original blonde and started to move his hand in fast circles over the original's palm. The fast motions started to collect energy in a ball on top of the blonde's palm. As this was happening the other clones were busy trying to defeat the other enemies surrounding them.

As the ball was finally completed the blonde started to run forward towards the man with the round glasses. The said man was too busy attacking the clones to ever see the pulsating energy being directed towards his heart. As he turned around the blonde shouted the dreaded words that would be his defeat.

"Rasengan!"

He met the ball of energy head on and was not able to keep the blonde away from him as it was pushed deeper and deeper into his flesh. The attack finally went through and he was sent spinning, already dead by the time he reached the tree he made contact with.

The blonde boy looked around him expectantly but shock was written all over his face. He looked to his left and saw the dark haired, green eyed, ANBU fighting the now healed Orochimaru. He watched as if in a trance as the ANBU easily parried each attack and then sent his own onslaught of attacks to the older man. He was getting a bit dizzy from all the moving they were doing and had to look away. His head turned to the other side of the battle field, where his pink-haired team mate was fighting to keep the body of their former team mate safe from harm.

He made his way to them slowly, barely able to dodge the attacks and weapons sent his way by the opposing side. He then made more clones to help get rid of the nuisances that were attacking. He acknowledged the fact that he was weak and that Kyuubi was healing him as fast as the wounds turned up, but that was using his chakra at too fast a rate. He looked to the side again as some of the older ninjas started to get more aggressive.

He barely dodged a knife that was aimed at his temple and looked over to the culprit that had done the deed. He sucked in his breath as he saw the ANBU being strangled by Orochimaru's disgusting, extendable tongue. He took out the last remaining kunai from his holster and put some chakra in it before throwing it at the tongue full force. The kunai went right through it, cutting it in half.

The ANBU took the remaining part from around his neck and was quickly hit by a barrage of shuriken, kunai and many other weapons that pinned him to the ground. The blonde ran forward in a fit of rage, not noticing that his beautiful blue glow was slowly being eaten away by a demonic red one. The ones fighting closest to the blonde looked on in shock as the small teenage boy launched himself at the Snake Sannin. He bared his now elongated and inhuman looking teeth and latched himself to his neck, like Orochimaru had done two years previous to Sasuke.

The ANBU ripped the weapons that were pinning him to the ground with little spurs of chakra and quickly used the weapons for his own use. The closest spear to him went through two of the ninjas fighting against the pink haired girl. Several of the shuriken were thrown to five incoming enemy fighters and they were quickly replaced by two more that died after three kunai pierced right through their throats.

More and more of the weapons were used and more of the ninjas were executed.

After the ANBU was sure that the others would be able to take care of themselves without help he turned his gaze to the now demonic looking blonde as he fought the heavily bleeding Orochimaru. A green ball of energy started to appear on his outstretched palms. The demon child looked at the balls of energy excitedly and jumped away from the Sannin and to the side of the ANBU. He put one hand above one of the balls and a clone appeared at his other side to make a blue ball of energy.

Orochimaru blinked once before he resumed his attack. The ball of energy in the ANBU's left palm shot out to block any attack that Orochimaru had planned while the blonde finished his Rasengan. They both felt the shift of energy as another ball of green energy appeared on the ANBU's left palm, the one on his right palm having become bigger due to the blonde adding his own blue energy to it. They seemed to have reached a conclusion and both charged at the now approaching Sannin.

The scream that erupted from Orochimaru's mouth was heard for a very long distance, and those who heard it shivered in fear. His body was very slowly and painfully ripped apart by the two different energies that went into his body at the same time. But that wasn't what killed him, rather after the blonde saw that the bastard was still standing had drawn his hand back and plunged it deep into his chest, making a passage for the energy to go to and rip the body from the inside out.

The others watched in awe as chunks of body went this way and that, a stray finger or two hitting those not lucky enough to duck in time. The two ninja were both breathing hard and were slowly coming out of the high of releasing so much chakra in such a short amount of time.

The blonde was the one to give in first, his knees gave under him and he plummeted forward and was caught by the ANBU before he reached the ground. The ANBU apparently was too weak at the moment and he too fell down flat on his back with the blonde on top of him.

The remaining ninja were easily defeated now that their leader was dead and they were distracted. The healers moved to heal the wounded and ready to move back on their way home. They were tired, but their mission was not done until everything was settled and reported to the hokage. They picked up their comrades and made their way to their hidden village by way of the trees.

Review... It's not like I'm putting a kunai to your head telling you to do it! I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to... but I hope that you do review because it makes me happy inside.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So this is the third chapter that will decide whether or not this goes on! If you wish to read more of this story... please review and tell me whether it's good or what I should put in it to make it more interesting to other people.

Review Answers:

As to how Harry got to Japan... it will be explained later (if you want me to...)

The question of whether Harry will be dark or overly cunning, well, it's a toss up. I can't really make a dark Harry because I will more than likely make him emo and we all know that one Sasuke is enough. As to whether or not he will be cunning, let's just say that Snape won't call him James Potter's clone and that several Slytherins will figure out what an Anbu charged genjutsu looks and feels like. (Illusions of horror that make even the most cunning of Slytherins squirm in their black robes...)... Oh and there will be some contracts with demons and the like, and we all know that you have to outsmart them or they'll grab you by the balls and throw you across the room. There will be a lot of controversies with the wizards about the demons and the nin from Konoha can't say anything because only Sasuke and Naruto are going on this adventure.

AN2: Tsunade is OOC... my apologies. It will be more in character later when I explain why she was so cool with letting one of _her_ Anbu go with some foreigners as well as two people the village wouldn't really want to get out of their territory!

Remus looked at the huge span of ocean in front of him and couldn't help but sigh. It had taken them nearly a year for them to find the place to where the hidden islands were and they still didn't know what island Harry was in.

They had agreed on Severus not coming along for this mission due to the fact that he was a teacher and that it would have looked suspicious.

Remus could go because he's a werewolf and many didn't really care what he did as long as he stayed away from them. Lucius was able to come along because he was on vacation and had decided to make Japan his holiday getaway. Sirius was in disguise so no one actually knew who he was; he was an escaped convict so he could go around whenever he felt like it as long as he was not recognized.

"So how are we going to do this?" Sirius asked as he positioned his broom beside Remus' floating broom.

Lucius looked thoughtful as he looked at the span of ocean with no land in sight for miles. He expanded his senses and felt the huge amount of raw magic and a different sort of energy a quarter of a mile in front of them. He saw no way inside of the huge barrier other than to go through it.

"It's about a quarter of a mile ahead of us," Lucius informed them as they continued to float above the blue ocean. "The best way to get through all that magic and raw energy is to force your way in… that will be painful, by the way."

Sirius grumbled as he looked at the man beside him. "Most things in life are painful… should we take a running start?"

"That would be best," Remus said and they all looked at each other. That was the only signal they gave each other before they all shot ahead.

They felt the barrier three minutes later when they very painfully squeezed through it. Once they got to the other side they had to stop to regain their breath. About a mile ahead of them they could see land and they smiled at it in triumph.

That was about two days ago. Now they finally found a village that might have some information as to where Harry was located.

Sirius looked at the blonde woman in front of him and couldn't help but glare at her for what she had just said. They had been in this village for three days now and they finally got to have an appointment with their leader. The only problem was that the leader was not cooperating (as Lucius had expected she wouldn't.)

"I will not give information of my village away so easily to a bunch of foreign travelers," she had said in a superior tone that made him want to tear his hair out.

Remus stepped forward slightly noticing that the young woman beside the blonde woman had tensed for a fight. "We just want to talk to him… you can be there when we talk to him, if you wish."

"Why are you so interested in talking to him?" the blonde woman retorted as she glared at them.

"Because he's my godson and I have the legal rights to see and talk to him whenever the hell I want!" Sirius shrieked finally succeeding and pulling on his hair a bit.

Tsunade, as that is what the woman had introduced herself as, looked over to Shizune, her assistant, and the younger woman walked out of the room for a second before coming back in with a couple of papers.

"You're lucky I have to go see Naruto or else you'd be here dying of old age," Tsunade growled as she stood and Shizune motioned for them to follow.

"So…? What's Harry like?" Sirius asked as they made their way downstairs.

"Quiet…" Tsunade said, but if it was a demand for Sirius to shut up or if that was what Harry was like they never figured out because Remus had hit him over the head to shut him up.

Tsunade looked back at the three men that had come looking for one of her elite ANBU and couldn't help but sigh under her breath. She knew this would happen at some time but she didn't think that it would be so soon after the defeat of Orochimaru. All of the ninja that had gone to the battle with Sound were all either heavily wounded or dead. The elite ANBU, Naruto, and Sasuke were all in the category of heavily wounded and she was not happy.

"So, Ms. Tsunade, why are you a hidden village?" Sirius asked conversationally and Remus smacked him to shut him up, yet again.

"It had always been like that and it will be until the hidden villages are no more," Tsunade growled out.

Lucius looked around him at the children running around and the women in the beautiful kimonos chasing them. "Where are we going?" he asked as he noticed that they were walking away from the populated area of the village.

"The hospital," Shizune answered as she kept on walking beside Tsunade.

"Why?" Sirius asked as he walked faster beside the well endowed woman.

Tsunade looked at him crossly and just kept on walking. They arrived at the hospital five minutes later much to Sirius' relieve. Tsunade spoke to the person in charge and the doctor gave her directions to where to go, but he seemed to be rather pissed off at something or other.

"What crawled up his arse and died?" Sirius grumbled.

Remus looked pretty pissed off and looked at Sirius. "He's mad about a blonde demon child."

"Host," Tsunade corrected looking back at the brown haired man. "Naruto is a demon host not a demon."

Sirius looked confused but Remus growled under his breath. "What does that mean?"

Tsunade knocked on one of the doors in the wide hallway and went inside. The others followed after her with questioning looks. In a corner of the room, next to the large window was a bed and on the bed was a blonde teenage boy covered in bandages, on his head was a black nightcap with two 'front teeth' and 'eyes.' His chest was rising and falling slowly and he seemed to be in the deepest sleep possible at the moment.

"How long has he been asleep?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the small body on the bed.

"He woke up three hours ago to go torture Uchiha and then went straight to sleep after the healers reprimanded him," the small voice came from behind the door and they all looked at the corner to where an ANBU was standing casually. "Considering that his veins are entirely full of sugar he'll wake up in approximately seven seconds."

They all looked from the ANBU to the boy on the bed then back again only to look back when the blonde on the bed started to stir. "That's pretty cool. That guy's a seer or something," Sirius said looking at the ANBU.

"ANBU Ookami, I would like you to meet Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lucius Malfoy. They wish to talk to you," Tsunade said as she pointed to each one in turn and they all looked confused as to what she was saying. "Gentlemen, this is ANBU Wolf. He is Harry Potter."

The ANBU took off his white/red mask and stared at them all with his bright green eyes. He had on long black gloves; a sleeveless black top that seemed skin tight and that covered his mouth, over that there was a weird white armor looking thing. He had on tight black pants that had holsters attached to it on his thighs and black boots. His arms were covered with the black gloves but on top of that there was the weird white armor thing that looked like it was a weapon. At his waist there was a katana.

"Baa-san…" the blonde teenager looked confusedly at the people around him and then over to the ANBU. "Nii-san?"

"So, let me get this straight… That's Harry?" Sirius asked as he pointed at the ANBU with the bun at the top of his head.

Tsunade looked at her ANBU and then over to the group. "That's right. I'll leave you to speak with him."

Tsunade and Shizune both exited the room without talking to the blonde boy or saying anything else to the ANBU. Tsunade threw a scroll at ANBU Wolf as she stepped through the door. The blonde boy was still a little confused and half asleep. More than likely thought processes were nowhere near his brain at the moment.

"What do you wish to talk to me about?" Wolf said as he stared at them all and motioned to the chairs by the bed.

Sirius shifted slightly and looked at the young man that his godson had turned out to be.

"Shouldn't we talk in private?" Remus asked as he looked at Naruto.

Wolf looked at Naruto who had now started to snuggle into the covers again. "He doesn't speak any English. Thought processes are impossible for him at the moment considering the amount of sugar he inhaled and that Uchiha punched him hard enough to knock a grown man unconscious."

"Okay…" Sirius said as he took a chair and sat down on it. "This is going to sound weird but we came from a really far away place that is not in the Hidden Countries."

Lucius stepped forward and sat down on the chair next to the bed. "We're from England and we've come to warn you about certain things."

Naruto mumbled unintelligible words in his sleep. "What have you come to warn me of?"

"Well, you're sort of wanted dead by one person and his followers," Lucius said off-handedly.

"And then the other person wants to use you as a pawn to destroy the man who wants you dead," Sirius finished for Lucius.

ANBU Wolf looked at them casually, but you really couldn't tell because of the mask he was wearing. "What else is new?"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked confusedly as he looked at the wide-eyed blonde on the bed.

"I'm wanted dead by at least three fourths of all of the hidden countries. My life is that of a pawn and I can't change that," Wolf said casually to them and Naruto nodded even though he didn't understand a word coming out of his masked mouth.

"Wha--?" Sirius' words seemed to not be able to come out and he just opened his mouth to close it seconds later. "What do you mean?" he finally managed to get out.

"I mean exactly what I said," Wolf said as he tilted his head to the side. "I will be more than happy to get rid of this man who wants me dead. All you have to do is direct me to him."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Lucius yelled. "The Dark Lord has killed hundreds of people in one raid. What makes you think that you can kill him just like that?"

Wolf blinked once and then looked at the scroll in his hands. "So, you came all this way for no reason than just to warn me about something that I go through every day of my life?"

"Don't take it like that, Harry," Remus said softly as he looked at him pleadingly. "We just want the best for you is all."

"So, I won't be allowed to go with you guys?" Wolf asked innocently and with big puppy dog eyes.

Sirius looked at Harry and then over to the listening blonde. "You want to come with us?"

"Of course I do. The last time I was out of the Hidden Countries was when I was thirteen," Harry said with a shrug. "I went to France for a couple of months."

"How can you take going through the barrier on so many occasions?" Lucius asked shocked.

Wolf chuckled and looked at the man. "Couldn't you just take the door?"

"What door?" Remus asked confused.

"Eh, nii-san?" the blonde boy on the bed said casually.

"Hmm?" Wolf answered.

Naruto spewed a bunch of words in Japanese that were too fast for Remus to understand. Remus tried to think of what each verb meant and then conjugating them in his mind.

"Hai," Wolf answered softly. He looked over to Remus and his eyes sparkled slightly as if he were smiling under his mask. "Will I be able to come with you guys or not?"

Sirius gave a sigh and Lucius looked like he'd lost a war with himself. Remus just smiled sweetly and shook his head. "We might as well let you come," he mumbled.

Wolf handed the scroll to Remus with a smile. Wolf then turned his attention to the blonde who was looking at him expectantly. Remus read the scroll slowly and then had to read it again to make sure that he was reading it right.

"Who are Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto?" Remus asked as he looked at the scroll again to make sure he read it right.

Naruto's head shot up at the sound of his name. He looked at Remus with his big blue eyes asking him for questions.

"That's Naruto," Wolf said as he cocked his head towards the bed.

Remus looked at the scroll and nodded in understanding. "Why does he have to come with us?"

Wolf shrugged and translated for the confused blonde who jumped out of his bed excitedly. "Sasuke is in the room next to this one."

Naruto shot out of bed and out the door in less than .05 seconds which surprised Sirius beyond anything else. "I suppose they could come along. I mean what harm can come from two teenage boys?" Remus said with a soft smile.

Wolf stared him straight in the eyes. "Naruto never shuts up and Sasuke wants nothing but to kill his brother and if he manages to kill Naruto while doing so would just be a bonus."

"You're not serious, are you?" Sirius asked with big eyes.

"Of course I'm not, you're Sirius," Wolf said as his eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Oh my God! You're not joking," Sirius said as he looked at the open door.

Wolf cocked his head to the side and looked at him. "ANBU aren't taught to joke around I'm afraid."

Lucius stood up and looked at Remus who was still reading the scroll. "You'll have to go under a different name while you're in England because you're name is known all over the place."

The blonde energizer bunny decided that was the right time to come inside and he dashed in with someone else behind him. "This is Sasuke Uchiha," Wolf said pointing at the black haired teenager being dragged around by the smaller blonde.

"When do we leave?" Sirius asked after he gave up on trying convincing himself that his godson was joking when he said those things about Naruto and Sasuke.

"Whenever you're ready," Wolf said sweetly as he tried to keep Sasuke from strangling Naruto who was making funny faces at him.

"We could stay in a hotel for a while, I suppose. We can leave by the end of the week," Remus suggested as he rolled the scroll and put it in a pocket.

Lucius coughed and got everyone's attention. "You do know that the full moon is in four days, right?"

"I wouldn't suggest going into the forest at night… even if you're a werewolf," Wolf said as he easily put Naruto on the bed and Sasuke on a chair. Wolf looked at Sasuke and put his mask down to reveal full pink lips. He said some things in Japanese and the Uchiha boy glared at him and looked pretty pissed off. "Sasuke says that you can crash at his place for your stay."

"Shouldn't he ask his parents first?" Remus asked and he was met with Wolf's cute smile.

"Yeah, I don't think Sasuke's visited his parents' graves since they were set down," Wolf said and Sasuke growled at him.

"Oh…" Remus looked awkwardly at the moody black haired boy as he picked at one of his bandages.

"Thank you for you your offer, Sasuke," Sirius said and the boy just glared at him. "But Lucius here has already reserved a hotel for us."

"You have?" Remus asked as he turned around to address Lucius who nodded. Wolf was busy putting his mouth mask back on and translating for Naruto and Sasuke, who weren't all that pleased that they couldn't understand what the travelers were saying.

Review... this is the only way I know you want me to continue this. Or you can e-mail me-- Ctsukiyumi yahoo . (dot) com... I've always wanted to do that! It's one of those things... I will review yours you review mine kind of things. Oh, and I'm sorry about the overly long AN up there as well as the goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the fourth installment of ODSAW... I hope you enjoy it. I got reviews that made me happy and I would like to thank you all for doing so. For those of you who put me in your alerts thank you as well. And here's the answers to some of your questions (for those of you who asked) and the other questions will be answered later on (hopefully)!

* * *

Tsunade growled at nothing in particular as she threw her sake glass across the room and took a large swig of her bottle. She looked at a large opened scroll in front of her and stamped it with a big red 'DENIED' in the front cover. She cackled to herself as she threw the scroll in the huge pile of 'DENIED' scrolls that was steadily growing bigger than the 'ACCEPTED' pile on her other side. She took one more swig of her sake and stamped one more scroll before sitting back and 'officially' doing all of her hokage duties for the day.

She was expecting a visit from Team Kakashi soon and she did not want anyone to manage to mess this up for her. It helped that she had a little liquid courage to liven things up for the information that she was about to give the team. She was about to take another swig of her sake when the door opened and she stopped with the bottle halfway to her mouth, she continued to bring the bottle to her lips when she noticed that it was her expected audience.

"You're late!" she shrieked as she threw a sharp looking paperweight at the silver haired Jounin next to the pink haired girl. The girl easily dodged the contraption but the Jounin wasn't as lucky as he was a tad too busy reading his porn to notice that something sharp, heavy, and deadly was about to make contact with his head. There was a satisfying 'thunk' as the paperweight made contact with the soft flesh of the Jounin's head and then proceeded to make the man bleed. Tsunade cackled once more as her eyes glinted in delight.

Sakura stopped her from throwing any more deadly objects when she asked the reason for them being there. "Well, as you know, Naruto, Sasuke, and Ookami are going to an extended mission to an undisclosed location until further notice."

"But Sasuke just got here, Hokage-sama," Sakura said as her hands formed into fists and she prepared herself for a long argument to keep Sasuke from going away. "Is the Council letting him go on missions after what happened with Orochimaru? Did they pardon him for leaving the village?"

Tsunade sighed. Sakura had a way of making even the drunkest of men sober with just one of her speeches about the rules and if you didn't pay attention she had a tendency to use those chakra infused fists of hers. "The Council has yet to pardon him for his treason," Sakura flinched as the blonde woman said this. Ookami and Shikamaru have been doing some research for the last couple of months and they've uncovered some archaic law from the time of the First Hokage that might be able to pardon Sasuke and let him continue his ninja training in Konoha as well as his ascension in rank from Genin to Chuunin."

Sakura stared with her mouth slightly opened as the Hokage took out some old papers and journals from a locked compartment in her desk drawer. She handed them to her and waited patiently for her to read them. "This is impossible. There's no way that the Council will accept this."

"And that's where you come in," Tsunade said with a satisfied smirk that made Kakashi squirm in discomfort and for Sakura to do a good imitation of a Greek statue. She wasn't very fond of those smirks as she remembered them from her time as Tsunade's apprentice and they hadn't been pretty. "You will make sure that the law is translated into modern words so that the Council accepts it. If we ever want to see Sasuke walk the streets of Konoha again without getting arrested and thrown into jail you have to make sure that this law pardons him, understand?"

Sakura nodded quickly as she clutched the papers to her chest. "What about Naruto and Ookami? Why are they going on a mission with Sasuke if he hasn't been pardoned yet?"

"The Council has accepted this mission because it is to rid Sasuke of the Cursed Seal Orochimaru put on him," she paused as she straightened some papers on her desk while trying to not grab her sake bottle and take another gulp. "As far as the Council is aware, Naruto is still training with Jiraiya and only stopped in Konoha to go to the hospital for a routine check-up. They will leave in a day's time."

Sakura gasped and looked out the window with longing as she wanted to dash out of there and say goodbye to her teammates (read: Sasuke) before they left her for an undetermined amount of time. Her entire body froze, though, when she felt the most amazing glare of killing intent. She looked up and nearly gave a sigh of relief when she noticed that the glare wasn't directed at her, but rather at Kakashi who was still reading his porn happily.

"Kakashi, you're job is simpler than Sakura's," Tsunade began as she lost in her attempt to keep herself from drinking from her bottle. "You are to resume your Jounin duties as usual. As you no longer have a team due to the fact that Sasuke defected, Naruto went to train with someone else, and Sakura became my apprentice, it is assumed that you will take another Genin team at the next graduation ceremony."

Tsunade took a gulp of her sake and waited for them to say anything before plunging ahead in her explanations. "You are still Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto's teacher. When they come back from their respective places your Genin team will be given to another teacher who will be working with you from the beginning. This will form a team of five instead of the usual Four or Three Man Cells that we are used to. During the times that you are incapable of leading your Genin team, one of those times being when you are injured, then the other Jounin teacher will take over from where you left off."

"I feel sorry for the new Genin team," Sakura muttered under her breath as she tried to not to glare at Kakashi. "Tsunade-sama, why is their mission going to be for an undetermined amount of time? Where are they going?"

Tsunade looked at her bottle and tipped it over… not even a drop came out and she tried again as she tried to at least get one more drop of the godly drink. "You've noticed the foreigners walking around the village; they've asked Konoha for help and hired those three. They said that it would more than likely take a while because they are being chased by some people and they have to evade them."

"How do we know these people aren't lying?" Sakura asked as she stood straight and waited for the impending glare of the busty blonde woman in front of her. Tsunade didn't glare at her, however, and proceded to throw away the bottle in her trash bin. She calmly looked back at them and waited for them to say something else. "Hokage-sama?"

"I trust them," she said softly as she steepled her hands and put her chin on them. "They know Ookami's parents and know what he is capable of and I know that Ookami won't betray us. They are trustworthy and they will more than likely come back again to stay in Konoha by the looks of things. They care for Ookami too much to let him come back without one of them."

Sakura nodded and Kakashi paused in his porn reading to arch a brow.

Tsunade nodded and pushed some scrolls out of the way. "You should also know that Council is watching us. They have sent an informant of theirs, Sai, to make sure that we are doing what we are supposed to be doing. Kakashi," she glared at the man hard as he put his book down slowly and waited as patiently as he could, "you are to keep Sai from figuring out what Sakura is doing so that Sasuke can be pardoned and Sakura you are to make sure that Sai does not find out about this new development."

They both nodded as they waited for Tsunade to say anything else. She waived her hand in dismissal and they both nodded before walking out the door, a firm glare from the woman kept them from leaving out the window. Sakura laughed sheepishly and rushed out of the room while quickly putting the things that Tsunade gave her in her side bag.

"That went better than I expected it to go."

Tsunade turned around and glared at the wolf-masked young man crouching on her window sill. She motioned him into the room and let him walk around so that they were facing each other. "You've heard all I have to say about this," he nodded. "You're to do what's expected of you in this mission, Ookami. Sasuke will be pardoned even if we don't help out. The only problem is suppressing the demon inside of Naruto long enough for the seal to be mended."

"The seal is breaking?" he asked softly.

The hokage nodded and threw a small, red scroll at him which he caught with deft hands. "According to what Jiraiya tells me, Naruto managed to injure him enough to cause scars and for four tails to appear," Ookami nodded slowly. "I understand that you have a different way of handling this and that you might be able to do something about it without having to seal the demon within him once more… make sure Naruto is not hurt in this process and that you come out alive after this."

"I'm Konoha's only known expert on demons, Hokage-sama," Ookami said softly as the scroll burned in a black flame. "Naruto will be fine and I will teach him what I can in what little amount of time I have. If the demon seal is broken then it is possible for Naruto to absorb the demon and make him a hanyou. He would no longer be accepted here but he will be unharmed."

"Are you implying that Naruto will have to defect from this village?" Tsunade hissed as she slammed her fist on her desk, breaking it in half. "He won't have anywhere else to go."

Ookami looked away from her and let her settle back down before answering her question with something that he hoped was satisfying to her. "You know that I don't belong here. I'm willing to take care of him if it comes to that specific form of action, Hokage-sama. You are aware of the fact that the better part of the village would like nothing better than to see him dead. I'm trying to make sure that he doesn't suffer like he did when he was younger. No one should have to go through what he did."

Tsunade glared at him and crunched some pieces of her desk under her feet with a satisfying crunch that calmed her down somewhat. She crossed her arms and dared him to say something else but the wolf-masked young man looked away and bowed apologizing for speaking out of turn. "Naruto is to be kept safe, no matter what. I don't care if he has to leave this place for that to be accomplished but he will be kept save."

"The Uchiha boy will more than likely stay with him," Ookami said slowly as he held in the flinch that was trying to fight its way up his spine. "He will want to train with someone that he finds worthy and Naruto is the only one that can fit that category."

"And what of the Akatsuki?"

"Any further knowledge I have regarding the Akatsuki is limited and all I've been able to gather is that they are ritually extracting the demons from the demon vessels," Ookami said as he paused for the woman to take this in, "the vessel has not been known to survive the extraction of the demon and even if they did there is the certainty that the Akatsuki would not keep them alive."

Tsunade nodded sharply as she walked around her ruined desk and towards the shelf to the far side of her wall. She picked out some scrolls and held them in her hands for a moment before nodding to herself. "You are dismissed for the moment. Tell Naruto to come say goodbye before he leaves."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Review... it makes me happy inside. It might even make me write faster (even though I suck at the whole updating thing.) I don't have any other good anologies to put down here to make you review. I don't have any cookies as I'm sick and have been forbidden from touching the cookie jar. Since I have no school (internship for the next three months or so) I am going to be able to write... as long as I don't have writer's block (or this sickness gets worst) and would encourage all of you to review to make me get my idea juices flowing! XD 


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto jumped down from the tree he was on and landed softly on the ground not too far from where Ookami was

Naruto jumped down from the tree he was on and landed softly on the ground not too far from where Ookami was. Sasuke landed beside him soon after and the wizards dismounted from their brooms casually as they stared around them at the ruins. They were positioned in such a way that they just looked like tourists coming to visit but to Naruto and Sasuke it brought back memories that they didn't want to confront at the moment. Ookami looked between the two teens and held in his smile as he saw their guilty faces.

"Welcome to the Southern Gates," Ookami said calmly as he looked up at the two towering statues in front of them, "otherwise known as the Valley of the End."

Remus saw Naruto flinch and wondered why he would have such a reaction. He then looked over to Sasuke and saw that the young Uchiha was glaring daggers at Ookami's back more than likely hoping it would self combust or some such nonsense. "Who do those two statues represent? They seem important to be guarding the door out of this place."

Ookami closed his eyes for a moment as if thinking of good way to answer the question, or as if looking for the answer to the question himself. "The one on the left is the First Hokage and the one on the right is Uchiha Madara. They guard the Gates because this is where the First Hokage lost his life and where two of Konoha's most precious ninja made history," he looked up at the two statues and then at the cliffs around them. "The Gates are positioned in five different places. In Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato is the First Southern Gate. In Kaze no Kuni, Sunagakure no Sato is the Second Southern Gate."

"Where are the other Gates at?" Naruto asked softly as he avoided looking at the two statues. "I've never heard of any Gates before? How come I was never told about them?"

Sasuke glared at him. "It's not a secret that would be told to just anyone, dobe." He glared at Ookami as if daring him to say something otherwise but Ookami just gave him a half smile and turned his back on Sasuke. "The Gates are probably there to keep S-classed ninja from escaping to the Outside. If they knew about it then they could easily go to and fro without anyone being the wiser."

Naruto made a noise in the back of his throat and called Sasuke a bastard.

"Not really," Ookami said as he interrupted the screaming fit that Naruto was about to have. Sasuke raised a brow as if shocked that someone just told him he was wrong about something. "The Gates are there for anyone to pass through, that is true… but you need to survive getting to the other side first."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked as he looked at Ookami smile as if he were talking about the weather and not about the fact that they could very possibly be going to their deaths by going through this Gate. "If these Gates are dangerous why don't we just go back the same way we came?"

Ookami didn't stop his smiling as he looked at the statues and then over to Naruto. "The Gates are guarded by demons. You need permission to make it to the other side. Without permission you can easily go in but not back out… well, not alive that is."

"We are trained to destroy the strongest of adversaries," Sasuke said with a glare at Ookami as he looked back to the Gates. "These demons won't be much of a challenge."

Naruto looked to Ookami as his face turned into a frown and stared at the statues once more. He gave an audible sigh. "I had forgotten that you are an Uchiha… you have no need to fear the demons attacking you. Your ancestor built this Gate and those on the other side are weak to your blood," his eyes gave Sasuke an obvious disapproving once over before he started to walk over to the water. "The Uchiha family can control certain demons as long as they have Uchiha Madara's blood running through them… and you are one of those lucky few."

"Eh… so Sasuke-teme is practically immune to the demons on the other side?" Naruto half yelled as he jogged to keep up with Ookami's longer footsteps. Ookami mad no hand seals as he stepped on the water and began to walk towards the waterfall in between the two statues. "Nii-san," Naruto whined as he tried to keep up with the wizards floating around them on their brooms. "How come _he_ gets to have control of the demons? He'll probably use them to help him beat me!"

Ookami's face broke into a smile and he looked up at the rushing waterfall in front of them. He was swaying slightly on the water as the torrents of water coming from the waterfall made currents under their feet. A slight mist was around the pouring water as water bounced off the rocks as well as the water. "Just because he has Madara's blood doesn't mean he knows how to use it. He needs training to be able to command the demons and not many people will be willing to do that after what happened two years ago. And no self-respecting demon will let himself be commanded by a _human_, of all things…" he paused as he checked one of his pockets and took out a black scroll out. He opened it and looked at the writings on it before putting it down again. "Besides, Sasuke would have to earn the respect of the demons before he is allowed to be considered their master, and not self-respecting Uchiha would ever demean themselves as to work side by side to a demon."

Naruto looked over to Sasuke who was glaring at Ookami with his sharingan out.

"The Uchihas seem to have a rich family history," Lucius said as he hovered a bit closer to Ookami, who was still inspecting the scroll for the desired information.

Ookami finally rolled the scroll back and stored it in his pocket and looked back at the people surrounding him. "They're like the purebloods of your world, Malfoy-san. Hyuugas, Inuzukas, Uchihas, Sarutobis, Hatakes, Yamanakas, Akimichis, Naras, and Aburames… they are the major ninja families of Konoha. They would be considered high class purebloods in the wizarding world with as long a family tradition as any Malfoy, Black, Prince, Nott, Parkinson, or Lestrange."

Sirius' jaw had dropped at the words coming out of Ookami's mouth and he couldn't help but stare at Sasuke as he scowled at his godson. Naruto was in a confused state as he just stared from Sasuke to Lucius to Sirius and back again. He noticed the names and didn't see the similarity between the three of them and shrugged it off as something to do with stuck up people like Neji and Sasuke.

"What about Naruto?" Sirius asked as he stared at the blonde. Naruto's head perked up as he waited for Ookami to give them his story.

Ookami smiled grimly. "That's not a story for me to tell…" Naruto visibly deflated at this and Ookami looked away. "But I can tell you this much about him: his titles are similar to the ones of the Prince heir… not that his father wasn't a respected member of society. He was, as you say, a new pureblood."

Lucius stared at Naruto while Sirius mouth had dropped once more to stare at the confused blonde. "Indeed," Lucius mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked as his head quirked to the side.

"Ask me again some other time and I'll be happy to answer your question," Ookami said with a slight nod of his head. Naruto pouted but nodded anyways. "Well, it seems I've strayed from opening the Gates long enough…"

"Demons aren't going to come out once you open it, right?" Remus asked as he took out his wand and the others around him took out their own weapons.

Ookami shook his head as he positioned his hands to begin a jutsu. His hands flashed through several seals and the others watched on while Sasuke watched attentively with his sharingan looking right at Ookami's fingers move to make each of the seals.

Ookami paused and put his hands down while the others waited for something to happen. But as the minutes ticked by nothing out of the ordinary jumped out of the waterfall and attacked them like they had expected and they were getting rather tired of the tenseness in the air.

"Perhaps you needed to practice that jutsu before you put it to use," Sasuke said with a sneer. Naruto looked from Ookami to the waterfall as he tried to not nod along with what Sasuke had said. But as Sasuke spoke the waterfall shined a brilliant rainbow of colors and a whirlpool appeared in the middle of it.

Ookami made no move to go through the whirlpool as it turned mirror like and reflected back at them a picture of a white and blue room with many draperies. Naruto stepped up beside Ookami to get a better look and nearly got a heart attack when a face appeared in the middle of the whirlpool.

It was the face of a woman with dark blue hair and her skin tone was as white as snow. Her lips were a deep blue that told of extreme cold or a bad idea in make-up choice. She had deep dark eyes and when she smiled they could see her pointed canines. She looked first at Naruto and then her eyes swiveled at all of them in turn until she reached Ookami, as if measuring their worth with that one look.

"Lightning Child… to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" the demon woman asked in a deep voice that reverberated through their bones and made them shudder. It was obvious that this demon had a lot of power and that she knew it was well as she smirked superiorly at them.

Ookami bowed his head slightly as his eyes shined with something akin to humor. "I have called to ask for your permission in entering the Gates through your realm as opposed to entering it through Kanza Clan's realm."

The demon woman smiled once more as she ignored the others. "Ah, yes. Mating season, isn't it?"

Ookami inclined his head in answer and the woman gave a booming laugh that made Naruto nearly tip over in shock. "If it's alright with you, of course, my companions and I would like to go on a straight route and not the long way around."

"Of course, of course…" the woman nodded and her head disappeared as she gave them one last smirk. The whirlpool disappeared and the waterfall went back to its original rushing self while the others looked on in shock.

"What just happened?" Sirius squeaked out as the others still stared at the waterfall as if it would make the woman's head appear.

Ookami turned away from the waterfall to address them all. "We've been given permission to go through the Gates."

"Is there a 'but' after that?" Remus asked as he looked at the waterfall warily. He was ready to blast any attacking demon women if it came down to that.

"There are some instructions regarding this realm… You must not look any of the women in the eyes, no matter what. They will try to lure you to them by singing and pleading for help but just ignore them and continue on your way. I will be at the back to make sure that if you do stray that I'll be able to bring you back," Ookami said seriously and Naruto gulped as if he had already been sentenced to meet these women.

"What happens if we ignore your instructions?" Sasuke asked the question that was in Sirius' head. "There must be a reason that they do what they do."

Ookami frowned. "Of course there is! They lure you to them and then kiss you. This kiss immobilizes you and then they have their way with your body insuring the birth of a new generation. Once that's done they eat you alive."

Naruto practically recoiled at the news as he looked back at the whirlpool. "And we're going to go through them?!"

"Unless you want to take part in the Kanza Clan's… mating rituals… then there's no other way to get through to the other side without getting killed," Ookami nearly growled. The first ever displeased gesture he's ever made regarding Naruto. He saw his mistake right away when Naruto's face took on a guarded look and he grinned as if nothing had happened. "Sorry… I don't like this anymore than you do…" Ookami sighed again as he looked at Naruto. He wasn't the smartest of people when it came to giving apologies as he had never had to do so when he was killing ninja for the Hokage or trying to keep alive when going against the demons. "Sorry…" he mumbled once again.

Naruto looked away as Ookami turned back to the waterfall and began a whole series of different seals. Sasuke's sharingan was trained on his hands once again and the others waited patiently for the last seal. With one last final seal there was a roar as it seemed the waterfall was pouring down more water and as the water came down it began to glow as it had done before. The whirlpool appeared once again except more violently and sprayed water everywhere drenching them. Once the whirlpool settled there was a reflective surface big enough to fit an elephant through. The reflective surface showed a different room than it had when they were talking to the demon woman and Ookami cautiously walked up to it and put one hand through making the water ripple and the image to distort.

"Go through one at a time… once you get through remember what I said," Ookamir said as he motioned them forward. Naruto was the first to go followed by Sirius and then Sasuke and then Remus. Lucius was the last to go through before Ookami looked back at the village and entered the rest of his body into the portal.

Once on the other side he saw that his companions were doing their best to avoid the half nude women dancing and singing around them. Naruto nearly tripped over himself as he backed away from an approaching woman dressed in a see through garment. Ookami strolled forward and bowed slowly as if afraid that if he did it too fast that he might fall under their enchantment.

"Lightning Child, it has been too long since we last saw you in our realm," Naruto brought his face up slightly to look at the woman but stopped short when Sasuke lowered his head back down to stare at the floor.

"Please forgive my lack of visits," Ookami said as he smiled. His eyes were staring at her neck and collarbone as he refused to look any higher, "I've been previously engaged," he bowed once again.

The demon woman chuckled and stepped away from him as she made her way over to the others. They looked away as they had been instructed until she stopped in front of Naruto. She stood there for a while until Naruto started to fidget under her intense gaze. She swiftly caught hold of his chin and brought at eye level with hers. Ookami flinched from where he was and he stepped forward as he raised his head to see what was going on.

"My, my… so, you still have vessels running around?" she asked as she began to stroked Naruto's cheek. He had closed his eyes the moment that she had grabbed his face and was resisting the urge to go into his pouch and take out a kunai. "I see your people still have little concern over your offspring. To seal a demon on a babe… it's beyond despicable! Children are the future."

"Then you shouldn't fault the future with the mistakes of the pasts," Harry growled and the woman looked at him from the corner of her eyes and smirked. She unhanded Naruto and pushed him back towards Sasuke. "Should we find our own way to the exits or would you rather accompany us there?"

The woman gave a hearty laugh that made the other women around them start their own giggling. She waved her hand airily in front of her and shook her head. "Still the same Lightning Child that I remembered…" she said with a sigh. "No, no, no, you can make your way to the exits by yourself."

"Thank you…" Ookami bowed once again as he dropped his eyes away from the woman's dark ones. "I'm sorry for our intrusion upon your realm without much warning…"

The woman laughed once more and the giggling of the others around them continued. "Just as long as you come to visit us, Lightning Child… and don't forget to bring your friend along as well."

Ookami bowed once again and motioned for his companions to move forward. He grabbed Naruto as he began walk forward and kept him at his side. Sasuke soon joined his other side when the boy looked back at them.

"Where exactly are we going to go?" Sirius asked in a soft whisper. He was afraid that if he spoke any louder the women might come for them. "Does the Gate have a specific place that it drops people off at?"

"Do you have the coordinates of the place you want to take us to? I know of the Gates of the places where I've been to and we land there we can proceed from there," Ookami said as they stopped at a floor length oval mirror in front of them. It had a beautifully carved white border with various runes and etchings on it that depicted a battle and men falling prey to the women around them.

Lucius stepped forward and handed him a piece of paper. "These are the coordinates to my home. This is where we are making our headquarters. It is best for you to go there as it is where you will get your new identity and where you will learn more about the Dark Lord's plan as well as Dumbledore's."

Ookami nodded as he looked at the numbers and committed it to memory before he let it burn in a ball of black flames. He walked up to the mirror and blew on it. The mirror immediately frosted over as if it came in contact with a cold wind. Ookami wrote the coordinates on the frosted glass and stepped back as he began to make seals. The surface of the glass changed once again as it showed an image of a huge castle like house surrounded by the side of a forest.

"That's the manor," Lucius said slowly and nodded.

"You should go first…" Ookami said as he nodded to the mirror. "I would hate to have to go first and have one of the women grab you."

As if those had been the magic words Naruto was the first to go through followed by the others. Ookami gave one last look to the room around him to make sure that he wasn't followed and went through the other side. Once on the other side he looked at the blue swirl that made the Gate and swiftly closed it with a seal and looked around him. They were on a side of the forest that couldn't be seen by the mirror Gate and they were staring at the manor not that far from where they were but still far enough that they would have to walk a while to get to it.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Estate," Lucius said with a smile as he whistled and a horse drawn carriage appeared out of the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**Reviews Answered:  
**

Phnxfyr1: I'm glad you like it.

Serpent in the Shadows: This should answer your question: Harry is turning 17 and the other two are turning 15. And thank you so much for reading my story, I'm a big fan of your stories!

Infinity Edge: My first returning reviewer! Stuffed Kyuubis for you! I'm really flattered that you like this story. I haven't stopped writing it and I shall continue with it.

917brat: You're my second returning reviewer! Cookies for you! And I mailed you the answer to all your questions.

Cross- The Damned Alchemist: Here you go! Enjoy!

AN: It's been a while. I broke my computer, I started college, I started working, and everything just seems to be going down the tubes for me. On a lighter note: here's the sixth chapter! AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! (The Gundam Wing story shall be up as soon as I fix my computer... or I come up with the story all over again.)

**IMPORTANT AN: I desperately need a beta. I don't have Microsoft Word so I'm using an old fashioned Notepad Document. There's only so much I can edit before everything just blends together. It would be greatly appreciated and I'm sure that with enough nagging from said beta that it would be easier for me to get chapters to you sooner.**

* * *

Naruto glared at Sasuke as if blaming him for what was happening at the moment. Sure, he was was the one who had suggested that they dress up for the arrival of the other members of the 'Rogue Order', as Sirius had called it, but this was a bit ridiculous. He did not want to wear 'robes' as they constricted his movements, and he sure as hell didn't want to be a long lost cousin of the Malfoys. It wasn't his fault that he was blonde and as he pointed out after getting glared at by various Malfoy ancestor portraits, 'What Malfoy was as tan as he was?'

Sasuke was taking being in a robe a lot better than the small blonde, but that's just because Sasuke was wearing battle robes. He didn't have to deal with breezes haphazardly flipping his robe up to show his unmentionables and he certainly didn't have to deal with tripping over the hem of his robes every time he walked. Sasuke's robe consisted mainly of black trousers with boots, a neccesity according to Sirius, and a shirt thing that basically became a cape. It clung tightly to his chest and then flowed out at his hips to end at his knees. Underneath said cape-like shirt was another shirt, this one was white and the only way you would know it was if you took off Sasuke's outer shirt first.

But Naruto furtively hid his amused smirks as the last Uchiha moved uncomfortably in the black leather outfit. He would make sure to tease the Uchiha when he was in public, preferably near his Nii-san and the ANBU squad that he was being shadowed by.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" Naruto asked as he tried to kick out and ended up with an uneccesary amount of air carresing his legs. "How come I can't wear something like Sasuke?" He hoped that if he whined to a different person, other than his Nii-san and Malfoy-san, that he would get what he wanted, which just happened to be his old clothes.

Remus blinked at the blonde and set his book down on the table. "Has Lucius not told you anything about what your role of playing a Malfoy is like, Naruto-kun?" The small blonde ninja's cheeks turned pink as the werewolf addressed him, he had been the only person he hadn't yelled at for calling him 'Naruto-kun,' it was hard to yell at the man when he gave you chocolate and said such nice things about you.

"Not much can get past that moron's head except for food," Sasuke retorted calmly as he sat on the chair next to Remus. Remus frowned at him in disapproval. "Your reason for wanting him to portray someone of nobility is rather ridiculous. Surely not all Malfoys are blondes?"

Naruto hiked up his robe and kicked Sasuke's chair so the teen had to do some stealthy maneuvering so that it wouldn't topple over. "I can be a snotty, rich bastard if I want to, teme! I've watched you and you're the best teacher at things like being snotty and an ass to people you think are below your status!"

"Naruto-kun, your underwear is showing," Remus supplied helpfully as he pointed at Naruto's bare legs still in the air and his green boxers underneath. The teen quickly moved his leg down and brought the robe down to cover him once more. "Perhaps I should talk to Lucius about this. I don't think it would be wise for you to be portraying a Malfoy when all your life you've been training to be a ninja. You make a rather eccentric Malfoy as it is with your skin color and stature as it is."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked from Sasuke to Remus. He looked at his arms and then tried to flatten his hair down to little avail.

"You're a midget," Sasuke explained with a that all knowing smirk on his face that annoyed the blonde to no end. "Malfoys are tall and royal like... you are a midget, dobe."

Remus sighed as the blonde launched himself at Sasuke and they began to roll around the carpeted floors punching at each other's faces. He gave another sigh, this time in relief, as Lucius and Ookami came into the vast library. They stopped just outside of the door to stare at the two roll around like little kids. He gave them a helpless look and tried to signal them to split them apart before one of them killed the other or destroyed the furniture around the room.

"Oi, gaki," Ookami said as he came into the room and crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. Naruto pushed Sasuke off him and stood at attention in front of Ookami. "Have you two been neglecting your studies? I thought you two, of all people, would want to be on a mission and not in Konoha at the hands of the Council... I can very easily contact Godaime and tell her that this mission was a bad idea and that you should be doing something," he paused and glared at the both of them, "simpler."

"I'm not wearing a dress!" Naruto growled out at last and Ookami just raised a brow and waited patiently for the blonde to continue his rant. "I'm obviously not the right person to play an aristocrat... especially a Malfoy aristocrat! Malfoys never go out in the sun, I look as if i live outside, and not to mention that they're used to wearing dresses!"

Ookami stood in front of him as if waiting for him to continue ranting and nodded to himself when he was satisfied that the blonde wouldn't open his mouth any longer. "You are going to be a Malfoy and Sasuke is your bodyguard. Understand?" Naruto pouted but nodded anyway. "I don't care how much you two hate each other and I don't care what you think of the Malfoys. You. Will. Complete. This. Mission." Naruto flinched and Sasuke stood straighter than usual as he glared at the wall behind Ookami's head. "I do not deal well with failure, especially coming from my own team. Any resentment you have with each other shall decease as of this moment. If I hear as much as a complaint from your tutors you'll be hearing from me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai."

"Excellent," Ookami said with a bright smile. Naruto shuddered and sat himself on the chair he had previously been on. Ookami looked over to Sasuke and the teen grudgingly made his way to the other chair. "Now, Malfoy-san has agreed that you shouldn't change yourselves so much as that could compromise your position. Naruto, you are the eccentric grandson of Malfoy-san's estranged uncle: Kamber Malfoy. You will keep your name but your family name will be Malfoy," he read from his notes and Naruto nodded as he shifted in his seat. "You've been living with your grandfather as of late because your parents were killed in a raid in their home in Thailand. This is your first ever trip to Europe and you are here because you have no other family members to go to as Kamber Malfoy died of dragon-pox in early May."

Naruto nodded and then looked over to the Malfoy patriarch at the door. "What about their weird jutsu. I can't do any of them."

"You are eccentric," Lucius said as he came forward, "which means you will be allowed to not know how to do our 'weird jutsu' as you say." Naruto nodded and then looked over to Ookami who gave his own nod of approval. "You've decided to learn the Base Magics of the East. It is mostly used for offense and it can easily explain how it is possible for you to walk on the walls and make multiples of yourself."

Ookami nodded and passed the large folder over to Naruto who took it grudgingly. He then looked over to Sasuke and opened another folder full of notes. "Sasuke Uchiha is your bodyguard. He doesn't have to change much about himself as most of the things that are required of a bodyguard Sasuke already possesses. He is of the Uchiha Clan; they've been protecting your mother's family for a really long time and Sasuke is the only one left alive from the raid in Thailand." Sasuke took the file handed to him and looked it over as Naruto glared at him.

"What about you?" Naruto asked as he put his file down and played with the edges of the papers. "You haven't told us anything about your new identity."

"We're still working on that," Ookami said with a shrug and then looked over to Remus. "We were more concerned with you getting your identities in order that we haven't found time to come up with a concrete plan as to who I am and what I'm doing with you."

* * *

After much nagging from Naruto, Ookami had agreed to let Naruto wear battle robes. It had taken then better part of three weeks and an outstanding abundance of attention in his Malfoy etiquette lessons for him to earn those battle robes but he finally did. His were similar to Sasuke's except they had the usual Uzumaki swirl here and there; just because he was a Malfoy now didn't mean that he was going to forget who he was. He found great enjoyment in figuring out where to put all his weapons as he no longer had pouches to put them in. That only disturbed Sirius and Lucius more as they themselves only carried their wands and not a multitude of sharp knives. They were worried that if Naruto sat down that he was going to end up stabbing himself in places he wouldn't want to get stabbed.

"... to accompany you, Malfoy-san."

Naruto paused in inspecting himself as he strained his ears to listen to what was being said in the other room. Sasuke looked up from his book and stared at him before the conversation from the other room caught his attention as well.

"I don't think it's wise to leave Sasuke and Naruto alone," Ookami's voice drifted over and Naruto stepped forward only to be stopped by Sasuke's hand on his elbow. "It is not for my lack of faith in them. I trust them... your wife does not."

"Narcissa will be fine," Lucius' voice made Naruto cock his head to the side. "She is rather fond of Naruto. She thinks his hyper-active attitude is a fresh contrast to our Draco. She enjoys teaching him our ways and Naruto doesn't seem adverse to being taught by her."

"Well, it's your house."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing... nothing. Shall we go, Malfoy-san?"

Naruto waited as footsteps retreated down the stairs and the door closed behind the two men. He then looked over to Sasuke and raised a brow in slight confusion and then stared at the door with a smirk on his face. "Oi, teme, wanna go spar?"

Sasuke looked at his book and then over to the clock. Surely Ookami and Malfoy-san would be back in a couple of hours. Ookami had been worried that they were going to do something if left alone. They couldn't possibly destroy anything in a short amount of time, so it was obvious that they were going to be gone for a long time. He got up and made his way to the window, slowly unsheathing his katana, he gave Naruto one last look and jumped out of it. Naruto followed right after with an excited yell as his clones appeared beside him in as much excitement as he had.

His two clones disappeared not that long after being summoned by a rush of heat that could only come from one of Sasuke's fire techniques. He smirked; the fire could only mean that the Uchiha was being serious about this sparring match of theirs. He quickly threw out some kunai and made more clones so that he landed with four more of him surrounding the dark haired teen.

"Get ready to go down, teme!" They all yelled and launched themselves at Sasuke who easily dodged and began to easily get rid of the clones. Naruto was trying to make a Rasengan as Sasuke easily got rid of his clones; the blade sliding through them like butter before they disappeared entirely in the usual puff of smoke. The clone beside him stopped his hand movements and launched himself at Sasuke as a distraction as Naruto got in position to ram his attack in Sasuke's stomach or face, whatever was available, he wasn't picky.

Sasuke smirked and shifted his sword so that he was able to make hand signals to make his signature jutsu. He let out his strongest fire attack and Naruto approached it without flinching and cut through it as Sasuke jumped above the fire and Naruto and shifted his weight around so that he landed behind Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened like saucers but he quickly got out a kunai and parried Sasuke's downward strike. The fire and Ransengan fizzled out as they both began to move at amazing speeds, the only sign of them fighting being the sounds of metal on metal as Sasuke's katana made contact with Naruto's kunai.

Narcissa watched from the sun room as both boys jumped unbelievable heights and then came back down to attack each other. She was a bit concerned for her yard when she saw that the boys were in no shape and form making sure to keep her precious garden safe. She frowned and made her way to the hallway and down the stairs to watch the sparring match from a better angle. She hummed to herself as she picked up a sun hat and made her way outside to where one of her potted plants had just been exploded. She frowned as shards of the pot flew by her face and then looked up as she saw that they hadn't even noticed the pot.

She leaned against a pillar and watched the raw amount of power coming from both teens as they both clashed. They had abandoned their weapons and were now punching and kicking and making intricate hand signals to try and overpower the other. Naruto looked as if the fight were the only thing on his mind if the look of concentration was anything to go by. She gasped when she saw the rather odd glows coming from them and nearly screamed when the evil presence beat down on her magical core.

'What is this? What's happening? Is is coming from them?'

She looked up and Sasuke's skin was starting to glow as millions of markings danced on his flesh. Naruto was more subdued than Sasuke but the change was evident. His eyes had turned from their normal striking blue to a demonic red, his teeth had elongated and his whisker scars had become more pronounced. She stared in awe as the two distinct auras swirled around each other but never actually made contact. It was as if they were just sizing each other up and not really fighting. But she knew that if they were to make contact with each other that the impact of it would more than likely destroy her precious garden and anything else near them at the moment.

"Merlin, what the bloody hell is that?"

Narcissa's head cocked to the side as she put her hand on her hat to keep it from flying off and stared at her son's stunned face as well as that of Severus Snape. It was the first time she had ever seen the man look so flabbergasted and it made her smile a bit, the smile of course disappeared when another of her potted plants exploded and sprayed dirt and petals everywhere. They hadn't even been near it and they hadn't even moved and yet their very auras were destructive.

"That is your cousin, Draco darling," Narcissa said calmly as she approached them with her hand still keeping her hat steady. She hugged and kissed her stunned son and then put her hands on his shoulders as if checking to make sure that nothing happened to him while he was away from her. "How was school?"

Draco's mouth made as if to answer only for nothing to come out. He was too much in shock to actually do anything but stare at the two boys that were destroying Malfoy property without even moving. He looked over to his father who had his mouth set in a thin line and looking at the two boys as if he had known this would happen but didn't know how to stop them.

"How do you stop them?" Lucius asked and Severus nearly did a double take as a black cloaked person appeared out of nowhere beside him and then looked at the fight. "Surely there is a way to stop them... I didn't think that--"

"They would create so much destruction in the span of only one hour?" the cloaked figure asked and Lucius mutely nodded and the cloaked figure chuckled softly. "Well, it's been a long time since they've had time to spar. I suppose they didn't take into account that there would be people around that weren't exactly like them."

"Stop them," Lucius said as he tried to not take his eyes off the two of them because he knew that if he took his eyes off them that something he didn't want to miss would happen.

The cloaked figure took off his hood and bright green eyes stared at him and he smiled brilliantly at the Malfoy patriarch. "I think I'm going out for ramen... would you like to join me Ma--" Ookami couldn't finish his sentence as he was suddenly plowed to the ground by the blonde demon vessel. He had returned to his natural bubbly self and was sitting eagerly on Ookami's stomach with a shit-eating grin on his face.

He began to babble away in Japanese and Lucius only stared as the little blonde talked a mile a minute. He only got the words 'nii-san' and 'ramen' out of that conversation and it's only because Naruto had repeated it a lot this last month so he knew in general what the babbling was about. Basically Naruto was happy that his Nii-san was thinking enough about him and that they were finally going to eat ramen because Naruto wasn't used to eating 'the weird European food' that the house elves had made for him. He had gotten reprimanded on more than one occasion for using the wrong fork and that just made him hate the odd food even more.

Sasuke made his way over to them with a slow precision that almost made Narcissa grind her teeth together. The black haired teen was obviously enjoying this a lot more than Naruto's current seat as the blonde bounced once more and practically drooled at the thought of finally having his favorite dish once more. He coughed into his hand but that got no reaction out of him. He glared at the back of the blonde's head and did the only thing that came to mind in a situation like this. He grabbed hold of the blonde's head and slowly let his hands pull back until he had a good amount of blonde locks in his hand and pulled. That swiftly removed the blonde from his perch and brought him closer to Sasuke.

"You're being a moron again."

"Eh, eh?! Let go, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto screeched as Ookami slowly got up from the floor and brushed away the dirst he had gathered on the ground.

"What did I tell you about leaving your studies, Naru-chan?" Naruto stopped struggling as he stared at his Nii-san's eyes. It was never a good thing when his brother called him that. It just meant that he was going to get punished; possibly with an extra lesson in etiquette or another month without ramen. He gulped and Sasuke released him as fear overtook him inch by inch. There was a rumor going around Konoha that Ookami-kun and Anko-san were related because of how evil they were to the people that they interrogated. They were so famous that just the mention of their names would have people already confessing.

Naruto mumbled under his breath and huffed.

Ookami then turned around and bowed to Narcissa. "My apologies for your ruined garden, Lady Malfoy. I shall have it fixed in no time."

Narcissa nodded and then made her way inside with a wave and kiss to her son.

Ookami looked in his pocket and took out a simple scroll with a green trim and tassel and threw it over Naruto and Sasuke's head and towards the middle of the garden. It glowed green and then opened by itself before the handwriting on it started to move around.

As the people were distracted by this display of odd magic, Ookami made swift work of taking hold of one of Naruto's ears and twisting it around until the blonde had to take a step forward. "Now to your studies, young man."

"Ah wait," Lucius interrupted as he took his eyes away from the beings crawling out of the scroll and making swift work of the garden. "I would like to introduce you to someone."

Ookami released Naruto who rubbed at his ear to make the pain go away. He smiled brightly at the blonde and waited for him.

"This is my colleague: Severus Snape. He's the Potions Master of Hogwarts," he motioned to Snape who was now staring at the odd trio with something like mistrust in his eyes. "And this is my son: Draco Malfoy. He's going to start his seventh year at Hogwarts in September."

Ookami nodded curtly and the other two teens did a half-hearted head bow. They waited to see if the elder Malfoy would introduce them or if they would have to do it themselves.

Naruto opened his mouth to say his name when Ookami stepped forwad and bowed. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Kieran, adviser to the young master. This is the young master, Naruto Malfoy," he pointed to Naruto and then he pointed to Sasuke, "and that's Sasuke Uchiha his bodyguard."

Draco looked over at his father and then over to Naruto expecting some sort of shouting match that would disprove Naruto being a Malfoy. "I beg your pardon? Malfoy?"

"That is correct," Ookami said with a bright smile as Naruto blinked a couple of times and then decided that Draco wasn't worth his time and looked over to his Nii-san. It didn't take long before he started babbling again about ramen and the Malfoy heir only stood back aghast at the way the boy acted.

"They will be joining you in school come September," Lucius stated calmly and Ookami took a pause to nod at the blonde.

"What?!" Draco and Snape shouted at the same time.

* * *

There is a poll going up on whether you guys want me to make it shounen-ai/slash. You can send me the pairings by PM, e-mai, or review (hint hint). Oh, and one more thing: how do you spell 'blonde' (like the hair color)? Is it with an 'e' at the end or without it? Everytime I write it it always comes out wrong both ways. Review please.


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

It's been too long since I've written anything for fanfiction. Due to college and concentrating on a job I'm going to put all of my stories for adoption. Please PM me if you would like to adopt any of my stories. Sorry, that it took so long to get back at you guys with something but I can't concentrate on all of this at the moment, I'm afraid.


End file.
